Where are you?
by Princess-Yugili
Summary: My first fanfic!
1. Default Chapter

Time 2 Duel  
  
It's Time 2 Duel  
  
It's Time 2 (Now Is the Time) Duel.  
  
Now is the Time  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Hey, Hey -- 1,2,3,4  
  
While you where bothering the o-zone  
  
I'm tryin' to get into the in-zone  
  
You won't be anything without the chips  
  
Your lips are quiverin', the time has come...  
  
Time 2 Duel  
  
Now it gets Serious  
  
Time 2 Duel  
  
You're not Invincible (yet)  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Hey, Hey  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Stalemate! And you don't even know that  
  
I am notorious for finding  
  
Weakness in any one too confident  
  
I see the start of your descent (descent)  
  
Time 2 Duel  
  
Now We get Serious  
  
Time 2 Duel  
  
Sights set on Pegasus  
  
Time 2 Duel  
  
You must be Delirious  
  
Time 2 Duel  
  
You're not Invincible (yet)  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
(The stories are not always pleasant)  
  
Now is the Time,  
  
Make Your Move  
  
Make Your Move the Time has come  
  
Make Your Move the Time has come  
  
Make Your Move (Are you invincible?)  
  
See, Has it wounded you?  
  
Has it wounded you?  
  
Has it wounded you?  
  
Has it wounded you?  
  
You're not invincible.  
  
You're not invincible.  
  
Okay I'm ready  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Hey, Hey  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (Are you invincible?)  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Stalemate! And you don't even know that  
  
I am notorious for finding  
  
Weakness in any one too confident  
  
I see the start of your descent.  
  
Time 2 Duel  
  
Now we get Serious  
  
Time 2 Duel  
  
You're not invincible  
  
Time 2 Duel  
  
You must be Delirious  
  
Time 2 Duel  
  
You're not Invincible (yet)  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Hey, Hey  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Time 2 Duel  
  
Time 2 Duel  
  
You're not Invincible (yet)  
  
Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo........  
  
I'm Back  
  
Disappear  
  
Outta here  
  
It was time to pay my dues  
  
Never guessed that you'd be dressed in my clothes and in my shoes  
  
You couldn't wait to move right in  
  
If I were you, I'd be concerned  
  
Ain't no way your gonna win  
  
Bet you didn't count on my return  
  
Thought you were so tough  
  
You had all under control  
  
Now enough is enough  
  
I'm gonna take back what you stole  
  
Give it up, 'cause now I'm back  
  
On my own  
  
All alone  
  
This ain't how the story ends  
  
Now I see those close to me  
  
They were just their weather friends  
  
You suckin' everyone inside  
  
The promises that move along  
  
You may be all topped off tonight  
  
The bigger they come, the harder they fall  
  
Thought you were so tough  
  
You had all under control  
  
Now enough is enough  
  
I'm gonna take back what you stole  
  
Give it up, 'cause now I'm back  
  
One of the Big Five: For our plan to succeed, Kaiba must be taken out of  
the  
  
picture, permanently.  
  
Kaiba: You'll never take me alive!  
  
Pegasus: Seto Kaiba will bother us no more. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Kaiba :I'm not gonna give up Kaiba Corporation without a real fight. It's  
  
take over time by me.  
  
Ghost Kaiba from first episode: I attack with the Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: roars  
  
Thought you were so tough  
  
you had all under control  
  
Now enough is enough  
  
I is gonna take back what you stole  
  
Give it up, 'cause now I'm back  
  
Kaiba: We're going in.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother! You're here! You're here!  
  
Your Move  
  
It's time to duel and there's no backing down  
  
the heart of the cards is where magic is found  
  
We played this game before  
  
But never quite this way  
  
It's like an all out war  
  
With monsters at our play  
  
Yugioh!  
  
He's the king of games!  
  
Yugioh!  
  
King of games!  
  
Instrumental Break  
  
Your move!  
  
It's now your turn and the traps have been set  
  
we got one last surprise and it isn't over yet!  
  
They got the upper hand  
  
but that won't last for long  
  
its time to take a stand  
  
and show them that you're strong  
  
Yugioh!  
  
He's the king of games!  
  
Yugioh!  
  
Heeeeeey!  
  
Egyptian secrets are revived  
  
Ancient Powers have survived  
  
With all the rates all black and white  
  
Friends will help to win the fight  
  
Solve the puzzle's mystery  
  
Unlock the hero's destiny  
  
Now alter egos now one knows  
  
Side by side they fight their foes  
  
Heeeeeey! It's time to duel!  
  
These duel identities  
  
they struggle for control!  
  
To personalities  
  
inhabiting one's soul!  
  
It's not a match you're in  
  
It's much more like a brawl!  
  
The only way to win  
  
you've gotta stay your own!  
  
Instrumental Break  
  
Your move!  
  
It's time to duel and there's no backing down  
  
the heart of the cards is where magic is found  
  
We played this game before  
  
but never quite this way  
  
it's like an all out war  
  
with monsters at our play  
  
Yugioh!  
  
He's the king of games!  
  
Yugioh!  
  
Heeeeeey!  
  
Yugioh!  
  
He's the king of games!  
  
Yugioh!  
  
Yugioh!  
  
Yugioh!  
  
He's the king of games!  
  
Yugioh!  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yugioh!  
  
He's the king of games!  
  
Yugioh!  
  
Your move!  
  
Duel Madness  
  
(Virtual systems ready)  
  
Got to find a way just to play just a little game  
  
Got a compulsion, want to be a champion  
  
Got to feel the heart, got to be smart play the card  
  
Got to get inside the mind of my counterpart  
  
Yeah!  
  
That's the key, I'm a spilt personality  
  
Duel Sensation, that's my destiny  
  
I've got Duel Madness, (like) in my brain  
  
Monster influence, in my veins  
  
Got find a way inside this fantasy  
  
Holographic Dueling Monster reality  
  
Got to find a way, got to see my strategies  
  
On Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm a dual duality  
  
Duel Madness (like) in my brain  
  
Summon the Dragon. Blue-Eyes White  
  
Send in the Swords of Revealing Light  
  
(Short break)  
  
Yami Yugi: Will Yugi control the power  
  
Or will the power control Yugi?  
  
Got a card face down, make a face-up crowd  
  
Face up, showdown, say the words out loud  
  
Duel Madness!  
  
Duel Madness in my brain (I got)  
  
Monster influence, in my veins  
  
Got to think be wise, realize the situation  
  
Animate your cards, make a power combination  
  
Sick-a-pow, Sick-a-Pow  
  
Sick-a-sick-a-pow, Pow, yeah  
  
Wanna do, wanna do  
  
What I wanna wanna do?  
  
Sick-a-pow, Sick-a-Pow  
  
Sick-a-sick-a-pow, Pow  
  
Wanna do, wanna do  
  
What I wanna wanna do?  
  
Sick-a-pow, Sick-a-Pow  
  
Sick-a-sick-a-pow, Pow  
  
Wanna do, wanna do  
  
What I wanna wanna do?  
  
Duel Madness in my brain  
  
Monster influence, in my veins  
  
Duel Madness in my brain  
  
Monster influence, in my veins  
  
Duel Madness in my brain  
  
Monster influence, in my veins  
  
No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: Yeah.... Yeah  
  
Joey: How did it come to this  
  
After all we been through  
  
Two of a pair now on opposite sides  
  
From the very start with honor we dueled  
  
We watched each other's back  
  
and we battled with prided  
  
Both: We're closer than brothers  
  
Now we got to fight each other  
  
Yami Yugi: If we trust our friendship  
  
to the heart of the cards  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: Let the Game Begin  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: Be the best man win  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: We're in this together  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: We'll be friends forever  
  
No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: Yeah..... Yeah  
  
Joey: Its been you and me  
  
Out playing games  
  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard  
  
Times running out  
  
and so much at stake  
  
Everything riding on the turn of a card  
  
Both: We'll show them what we're made of  
  
As we fight for the ones we love  
  
Yami Yugi: And we'll be friends to the very end  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: Let the Game Begin  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: Be the best man win  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: We're in this together  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: We'll be friends forever  
  
No Matter What  
  
Both: Yeah  
  
Yugi: I wanna give up  
  
But I won't give in  
  
I don't wanna do with my very best friend  
  
Both Yugi: We're equal match  
  
and put it to play  
  
With so much at sake  
  
I just can't walk away  
  
Though I need a victory  
  
You always meant the world to me  
  
Thats one thing that will never change  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: Let the Game Begin  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: Let the best man win  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: We're in this together  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: We'll be friends forever  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: Let the Game Begin  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: Let the best man win  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: We're in this together  
  
Both: No Matter What  
  
Yami Yugi: We'll be friends forever  
  
No Matter What  
  
Ahead Of The Game  
  
(Music intro)  
  
Huh!  
  
Not so fast!  
  
You think you've won?  
  
I'm here to say  
  
we're far from done.  
  
Just you wait,  
  
and then you'll see.  
  
The game's not over,  
  
it's up to me.  
  
'Cause I am ahead of the game,  
  
and nothing will be the same!  
  
Huh!  
  
I create the games we play;  
  
every detail is mine to say.  
  
You might have luck,  
  
you might have skill,  
  
but when you lose,  
  
you'll say that I have the will.  
  
'Cause I am ahead of the game,  
  
and nothing will be the same!  
  
All my technology,  
  
all my smarts,  
  
my creativity  
  
will rip you apart!  
  
My liquidity,  
  
a giant fell on his cheek.   
  
All my secrets,  
  
hey, I'll be on your cheek.   
  
'Cause I am ahead of the game,  
  
(when we're standing face to face)  
  
and nothing will be the same!  
  
(When I put you in your place)  
  
'Cause I am ahead of the game,  
  
(Every detail on my mind)  
  
and nothing will be the same!  
  
(If you lay it on the line)  
  
Cause I am ahead of the game,  
  
and nothing will be the same!  
  
(Oh, when I put you in your place)  
  
Cause I am ahead of the game,  
  
and nothing will be the same!  
  
Cause I am ahead of the game...  
  
(Fade out)  
  
We'll Be There  
  
(I thought it was Tristan singing. Boy, I was wrong)  
  
Tea: Everyone, put your hands together and I mark us with a special sign  
  
Boys: Huh???  
  
Joey: What gives Tea?  
  
Tea: It's a symbol of our friendship. So when Yugi's dueling, no matter hard tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone  
  
Tea:  
  
Think of us  
  
and we'll be there  
  
Yugi:  
  
In your heart forever  
  
Both:  
  
Sometimes when you're unsure  
  
Sometimes when you're afraid  
  
Yugi:  
  
At times its hard to live  
  
With the choices you have made  
  
Tea:  
  
Turn around and we'll be there  
  
Yugi:  
  
Always by your side  
  
Both:  
  
When its time to stand the test  
  
I know you'll shine above the rest  
  
When you try and find your way  
  
We'll be there  
  
Tea:  
  
We'll Be There  
  
Yugi:  
  
We'll Be There  
  
Tea:  
  
We'll be thererererere  
  
Yugi:  
  
Hold out your hand  
  
Both:  
  
Promise to be true  
  
We'll make us always apart of you  
  
Tea:  
  
Oohhhhh  
  
Tea:  
  
Oohhhhh  
  
Both:  
  
When its time to stand the test  
  
I know you'll shine above the rest  
  
When you try and find your way  
  
We'll Be There  
  
Tea:  
  
We'll Be There  
  
Yugi:  
  
We'll Be There  
  
Tea:  
  
We'll be thererererere  
  
Joey and Tristan:  
  
We stick together through thick and thin  
  
Thats the meaning of a being a friend  
  
and when it time to stand the test  
  
(Yugi: Oh we'll Be there)  
  
Friendship shines above the rest  
  
We stick together through think and thin  
  
Thats the meaning of a being a friend  
  
And when its time to stand the test  
  
(Yugi: We'll be there)  
  
Friendship shines above the rest  
  
(Tea: We'll be there)  
  
(Keeps repeating itself as it fades)  
  
Face Up Face Down  
  
Welcome all my honored guests  
  
to the ultimate duel with the best of the best  
  
At my invitation you've come to compete  
  
for the honor of suffering the final defeat  
  
Isn't it grand what I've managed to do  
  
by kidnapping those closest to you  
  
I've taken their souls to lay on the line  
  
in a winner take all duel for all time  
  
Let's play the game  
  
I'm sure you all know how,  
  
but watch yourselves, my foolish friends  
  
you're all in my world now  
  
Face up, face down  
  
attack or defend  
  
face up, face down  
  
this battles to the end  
  
face up, face down  
  
stay on guard  
  
face up, face down  
  
play your strongest card (giggles)  
  
Final arena awaits us all  
  
I built it myself, it's just down the hall  
  
I wish this day hadn't come so fast  
  
you see, I truly wanted your pain to last (giggles)  
  
Face up, face down  
  
attack or defend  
  
face up, face down  
  
this battles to the end  
  
face up, face down  
  
stay on guard  
  
face up, face down  
  
play your strongest card  
  
all your cunning strategies  
  
all the tricks you've tried  
  
look like mealy Childs play  
  
to my millennium eye  
  
(laughs) your turn, Yugi-boy  
  
what's wrong now, you look so sad  
  
losing your soul doesn't feel that bad  
  
those you love have told me so  
  
and soon my friends, you too will know  
  
Let's play the game  
  
I'm sure you all know how,  
  
but watch yourselves, my foolish friends  
  
you're all in my world now  
  
Face up, face down  
  
attack or defend  
  
face up, face down  
  
this battles to the end  
  
face up, face down  
  
stay on guard  
  
face up, face down  
  
play your strongest card  
  
(repeat chorus to fade)  
  
Heart of the Cards  
  
Long ago in ancient times  
  
sacred game was played in both spirit and mind  
  
seven items hold the mystery, Puzzle, Eye, Necklace, Ring, Rod, Scale, and  
Key  
  
Who will make the final stand?  
  
Make the move  
  
The answer lies in your hand  
  
And whether you win or lose  
  
Hangs in the balance with  
  
The card you choose  
  
(Trust) trust in the heart  
  
Don't let down your guard  
  
The heart of the cards  
  
Don't battle too hard  
  
Remember to trust in the heart of the cards  
  
(Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Time to duel!  
  
There's a presence deep within  
  
Search your soul take control  
  
You will win  
  
Two forces intertwine  
  
Just need the guidance of  
  
An old friend of mine  
  
There's a power Thats all around  
  
It descends from the friends who won't let you down  
  
And when you come undone  
  
They stand by your side till the duel is won  
  
(Trust) trust in the heart  
  
Don't let down your guard  
  
The heart of the cards  
  
Don't battle too hard  
  
Remember to trust in the heart of the cards  
  
(Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Time to duel!  
  
(Trust) trust in the heart  
  
don't let down your guard  
  
the heart of the cards  
  
don't battle too hard  
  
Remember to trust in the heart of the cards  
  
(Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Time to duel!)  
  
(Yu-Gi-Oh! x4 in back ground)  
  
Long ago in ancient times  
  
Sacred game was played in both spirit and mind  
  
Seven items hold the mystery  
  
Just trust in the heart of the cards  
  
(Yu-Gi-Oh! X4 in an echo fade out)  
  
World of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yugi Muto, where are you?  
  
The Pharaoh's calling me  
  
Solve the puzzle, transformate  
In to the Duel King and teach me (Yami Yugi)  
  
Summoning and defending (Come on let's go)  
  
Face down, flip effect, fusion is a vital key  
  
Exodia the Forbidden One  
  
It's in my possession, now the d-d-d-d-duel is done  
  
Yo Weevil don't you understand?  
  
It's not the man in the fight  
  
It's the fight in the man  
  
Now I am the master of the duel  
  
It's been my pleasure to meet you  
  
(Come on let's go)  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
  
To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Into the world we go, oh, oh, oh  
  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
  
to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
(Come on lets go!)  
  
Maxamillion Pegasus, don't put that eye on me  
  
I will attack, defend, until the end  
  
To taste sweet victory (Like Yami Yugi)  
  
Yo Pegasus can't you read my mind  
  
If you can, tell me what you find  
  
It's time to duel my darling valentine I'll tell her  
  
The art of dueling now we'll redefine  
  
The Dark Magician, and the Pot of Greed  
  
Cannon Solider does the damage  
  
It's the star chips that I need  
  
Now the battle phase is over  
  
and that card is over-rated  
  
(Come on lets go)  
  
Now let's commence the transformation  
  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
  
To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Into the world we go, oh, oh, oh  
  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
  
to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
  
to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
  
to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
(Come on lets go)  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
  
to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Into the world we go, oh, oh, oh  
  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
  
to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! (Joey)  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
  
to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! (Repeat to fade) 


	2. Default Chapter

One night Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tea and Tristan were walking home from a hard days dueling! They stopped outside Tea's house. "Man, I'm glad the holidays finally started today, with all that school work, I hardly had a chance to beat anyone in a duel" Joey said. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, remember that we are all meeting outside Domino High at 9, and don't sleep in this time, Tristan!" Tea remained them. "I'll have you know..." but what Tristan was about to say, we'll never know because just at that moment they heard a scream! "It sounds like someone is in trouble!" exclaimed Yugi. "Yea, we better go and find out what's happening" said Tea, "I'll be home soon!" she shouted to her parents. "But, you only just got home!" "Someone is in trouble, gotta go, seeya!" she said as she ran after the others, "hey, wait for me!" "I think the scream came from over there" said Joey, "Hey, look!" There were 3 or 4 guys crowded around someone. "Give up those rare cards, or I'll have to take them by force!" one of them said. "I, I don't know what you're talking about, I don't even have one card, let alone a bunch of rare ones" came a girls voice from the middle. "Leave her alone!" shouted Tristan. The guys turned around. "Yea, says who?" said the leader. "Says us, that's who!" yelled Joey. "Come on, lets get out of here, I recognize that short kid, he's the one that defeated Pegasus, they say that after that duel, Pegasus hasn't been seen again!" said one of them. They ran off. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Serenity ran up to the girl. She was lying on the ground with her arms up protecting her face. She was hurt badly. "It's all right, those jerks have gone now" said Joey, reaching out his hand to help the girl up. "Let's get you to a hospital" said Yugi, "It's all right you know, you can trust us." The girl slowly moved her hands away from her head. The girl looked up with a panicked look on her face. She got up a bit unsteadily. Serenity held out her hand to steady the girl. The girl looked at Serenity fearfully. Then she turned around and ran. "Hey, where are you going? You need to get to hospital!" yelled Tristan and he ran after her, closely followed by the rest of the gang. But after the girl had ran past about three houses, she collapsed.  
  
"I wonder when she'll wake up," said Serenity, her hand on the girl's hand. "Well, she's getting what she needs right now, rest and care, something which she hasn't had for a while by the look of her" commented Duke. Just then the girls eyes slowly opened. When she saw 7 strange faces looking down at her, (including Yugi's Grandpas face), she screamed and jumped out of the bed. Before they could react, the girl ran out of the room and out of the hospital. "I'll cover the main part of town on my motorbike, Yugi and Tea, you go with Gramps in the car, the rest of you search the rest of the town" said Tristan, "we'll meet by the fountain in one hour." "Right" said Yugi and with that they split up and went different ways.  
  
Meanwhile 


End file.
